Alegna
General information Aleña (/aʎeɲa/) is a Romance language spoken in modern day Portuagal, Spain, and Southern France. It is regulated by the Academy of Aleñal Culture and Language. (AACL). Because it divereges directly from Classical Latin, it is closer to Latin than many languages. An interesting feature of Aleña is that allows for almost no consonant clusters, except in loanwords, or the resulting word would be awkward. Phonology Consonants /k, g/ turn into ʒ before /i, e, ɛ/ /l/ becomes ʎ before /e, ɛ/ Vowels Diphthongs/Digraphs Digraphs Diphthongs Alphabet -Accented vowels are represented by an accuate accent (´) Sound Changes From Latin Note just the final and initial sounds are being shown for now The sound changes occurring with final letters is much more complex. S and r only the only final consonants that can occur. Therefore, other final consonants either became n/r or changed the vowel. *Many nouns inserted e'' or ''a ''after r, liber > libère Phonotactics Stress falls on the penultimate vowel in Aleña, unless otherwise indicated by a accented vowel. Grammar Nouns In the transition from Latin to Aleña, the neuter gender was loss, along with all cases. While the netuer gender was lost, most neuter nouns merged with femine nouns. Declensions for number still remain, but the ending changes depending on the gender. Most nouns in Aleña end in a vowel. Words that end in ''-o or ''-e are generally masculine; words that end in ''-a ''or ''-u ''are generally femine. Some nouns end in a consonant, nouns that end in ''-n are feminine or masculine. Number The declension for number depends on the noun. Note that è'' becomes ''e in plural nouns. Nouns that end in -n gain an accent in the plural form. Some loanwords have irregular plurals that must be memorized, for example itègral (mathematical integral) ''has the plural ''itègrali (integrals). Regular number is listed below. Pronouns Aleña makes no T-V distinction. There are distinct pronoun forms of the nominative, accusative, dative, and reflexive cases (though reflexive and dative pronouns are the same). There are also distinct possesive pronouns Aleña's interrogative pronouns are listed below. Aleña's pronouns maintain a higher level of case than other pronouns, with some maintaining four cases. Some of the interrogative pronouns are loan words from other romance langs. *Use the nominative when you are asking how many of the subject (i.e. How many are there - Cuió abrié?), and use the accuative when you are talking about an object (i.e. How many did you give to your friend - Cuié ili den e su/sa amigo/amiga?). Aleña also has demonstrative pronouns. The equivalent of that one ''is listed below The equivalent of ''this one ''is listed below Adjectives Adjectives in Aleña agree in gender and number with the nounn they are modifying. The gender and number of an adjective is indicated in the same fashion as nouns. To agree with a masculine noun, and adjective takes on an ''-o ''or and -''e in the singular form, and an ''-os or an ''-es' in the plural form. To agree with a masculine noun, and adjective takes on an ''-a in the singular form, and an -''i ''in the plural form. The only adjectives that do not follow these patterns are adjectives that end in -''n ''or -''s. Ex.'' bonon (good)'' Ex. lasos (tired) Articles Aleña has 4 definite and 4 indefinite articles that agree in gender and number with nouns. They are listed below Indefinite Definite Verbs There are 3 possible verb endings in Aleña, ''-air'', ''-er'', and ''-ir''. There are 4 tenses in Aleña: present, past preterite, past imperfect, future. Aleña also makes no distinction between the simple and continuous aspects. Therefore there are no present participles in Aleña. Sound changes have created many irregular verbs, especially verbs with e'' in the stem (such as mecair). While Aleña no longer indicates the passive voice on the verb conjugation, it uses the imperfect passive subjunctive as the Moden Aleña imperfect subjunctive. It also developed a special conditional tense, derived from the future in Latin. Like other Romance languages, Aleña forms perfect tenses by using aber + the past participle (derived from the perfect participle). The past participle also serves as the adjective form of a verb. Present Indicative ''-air ''verbs (amair - to love) Past Participle: am'''aidon Because of phonetic changes, there are 3 commonly irregular ''-air'' verbs, ''-lair'', ''-cair and ''-gair verbs. These verbs experience a stem change only in the ile/ila and illes/ili form of the verb ''form of the verb. Example of a ''-gair verb, pogair - to fight Example of a -''lair'' verb, elair - to walk Example of a ''-car'' verb, mañnecair - to eat (note, mec > miec in the present tense) ''-er verbs Ex: eñer (to need) Past Participle: eñ''idon ''-ir verbs Ex. edir - to hear Past Participle: ed''idom. Past Simple (Preterite) The preterite is used for actions that happened once in the past or actions that happened repeatedely, but had a definite start and end point. It is also used for descriptions. Past Imperfect The imperfect is used for repeated actions and actions that have definite beginning or end. Syntax Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages Category:Romance conlangs